Fable II Bugs
There are many technical issues (bugs) in Fable II, many of them can corrupt save data and make the game unplayable. Some of these bugs will not allow you to progress further into the game, thus forcing you to start over. List of reported bugs The Abbot bug During the quest, The Journey Begins if you walk away from the Abbot you will not be able to speak to him again. If you attempt to speak to the Abbot again he will be unresponsive. This bug will not allow you to progress further into the game. The Brightwood Tower bug During the quest The Hero of Will at times when you view the Hero of Will getting kidnapped after you autosave your game may crash, forcing to start over from the beginning. If buying the tower is one of the last missions you do before beating the game it is sometimes possible to do the quest over again, thus earning the gold and gem a second time. (not yet patched) The Bloodstone bug During the quest T.O.B.Y your character will be able to move but not able to buy things, steal things, talk to people, etc. There is no way to fix this and if done before getting Reaver, you must restart your whole game. The Flying bug If you take damage while vaulting, you character may appear to "float" instead of walk. It has also been reported that your characters feet walking animation may not work. This problem can be resolved by saving your game then rebooting your Xbox 360. The Vanishing Spouse bug Your spouse may vanish and cannot be found anywhere in the game. Your spouse will reappear when he/she divorces you. It has been reported that your spouse may disappear and never appear again. The Spire Docks bug When going down to the docks to begin The Spire quest the captain will not acknowledge your presence and "Hammer" follows you wherever you go. You can prevent this by not switching to a side quest when approaching the ship after the Crucible. The Freezing bug The game will constantly freeze, thus, making it unplayable. The Rent Bug After renting out a house you will not get income.Test that someone has acctually moved in.With A high price it will take a long time for a person to move in and a low price quickly.For a quick start-up set to -100% then vault it up to desired price as the habitant shall not leave. The Bed Bug After a certain point you will no longer be able to sleep or have sex in beds. The Running Bug After sleeping occasionally, you may encounter a bug in which your running speed is reduced and the animation looks odd. The No Sales Bug After a specific point, you may not be able to find any new sales for the rest of the game. Often this is reported after completing the Spire. The Chair as an Arm Bug Some NPC's in Bowerstone Market district and other areas may have the model of a chair attached to their arm. The Great Shard Bug After you beat the Great Shard in Bloodstone Assault, the NPC companions may not do anything and the game will completely stop story mode. It will be normal, but you will not be able to continue.﻿ Archaeologist Doesn't Accept Ancient Scroll Bug It is possible (despite the patch mentioned below) that you can dig up the ancient scroll for the "Oldest part of the City" part - and when you return to hand over the scroll (in Fairfax gardens) the "Hold A" accept wheel will not appear and the Belle character keeps saying "have you found it yet?" despite the fact you have it in your inventory.This may occur for any of the scroll or perhaps not at all - relatively rare bug. The constantly reappearing "Buy new furniture..." pop-up Bug After going into redecorating mode and then leaving the house, the "Buy new furniture..." pop-up in the top of the screen may stay on screen indefinitely. If any other pop-ups are triggered, they will replace it, but after they disappear, the furniture one will once again appear. Though not interfering with gameplay in any way, this can be extremely annoying. It can be fixed by going into redecorating mode at any house and leaving again. The Bodybuilder bug You can gain infinite XP by sleeping in a bed with the "Bodybuilder" bonus, then going to the Abilities screen in the pause menu and discarding the Physique points you have gained, this will pool experience so you can use it with any other skills you need or want. Repeat this for infinite XP. The 'Elevation' bug At Bower Bridge, beside the shops, there are steps going down. If you jump over the first wall and over the next, you will start to float and go out of the map. Warning: you can not get back down so save it before you go up! The Glowing Trail Bug sometimes, if you set the glowing trail to very high or low to no brightness, it will at times, reset itself. The Pistol Bug sometimes, when holding a pistol out and going from one location to the other, when you arrive with your pistol sheathed, it will appear on your heroes chest. to fix, draw the pistol, then sheath it again. Bowerstone Bug This bug is encountered if you have 10 or so people follow you to a corner in Bowerstone Market. They will push you up to a railing and you will then be positioned on a hidden platform. If you walk further down you will fall into 'extra terrestrial' water . Whatever you do, DO NOT swim, this is how the glitch happens. You will start falling and will be unable to move, you will also see the sun and the moon at the same time; if you pause the game the standard "game paused" screen will be the only pause mode available because of your falling. You will be unable to save so do so before you go on to the hidden platform. (There is no patch for this yet) Similiar events will happen if you have the crowd follow you to the balcony on route to the Fairfax tower. Except this time when you walk off the edge you land on soild ground and are able walk through some the buildings, this time when you pause you can access the menu. Also there is a door which is too high up to enter beside the guard hut near the old town entrance/market exit with out the crowd pushing you in, it's just a big empty dark house so careful of the corners you may get a little stuck. It is also know for some of the crowd to be pushed in as well. You don't have to reload from this location at all. There may be more locations spread across Albion like these and it is more likley than not as there are 3 in such close proximity. The No Sleep Bug Sometimes when trying to have sex or sleep on a bed it won't work, to repair it? Leave it... "I have experanced this bug" - Italay90 "to get rid of it all you have to do is leave it... real life this may take a day or so", he conitues... If you experance this well... Your not alone, so don't worry, but if you get more bugs... Your screwed... "Rescuing Charlie" Quest Bug + Solution! Provided by Max Hamee, Xbox 360. August 11,2010. When in the Gypsy Camp, and by the crying Grandmother, when accepting the quest, walk away in mid talk, and then walk back. If you accept the quest, she will still think you are leaving her and leaves her usual nasty remark. Not sure of the problem(s) yet? If you follow those lines, you'll get the problems below (with any settings on gameplay): *Whenever in Bower lake area or around the Gypsy Camp, you will constantly get the LT trigger to show you the scene of where Charlie snook of to. *No matter what area you are in, you cannot see the feelings of those around you with the LT button, but will still get a purple haze around that particular... particular. To remedy this, simply go back to the Gypsy Camp, probably trying after doing a random small quest or two, and meet Granny back on the bridge. Listen to the sad tale and Don't Move! Once you have been given the note, check the info and then wait till shes finished. After which simply press the LT trigger on Granny to see if your personality checks and such work again, trying Y if you feel like you want to be sure might help as well. I hope this saves you hours of time trying to figure out whats wrong, and from deleting characters or resulting to wiping harddrives and such! Msg me at my account on how it went, or if your not sure how to do it. ﻿﻿ 'Glitch that allows a lot of children( about 20 in fact)' My cousin had this glitch happen she would keep having sex and her character would have another crib in the room. The whole room was filled with cribbs and when she left and returned she had a whole crowd of children come to meet her.This may not be a bad thing for some players. 'Dog getting stuck in the river under Bower'bridge. Provided by Sandra, Xbox 360, August 19 2010 Sometimes when you swim under Bowerbridge, (for me it is everytime I leave the Gargoyle Trove) your dog swims in a little circle somewhere in the river and you can't get him to follow you. Not until you leave Bowerstone does he reappear beside you, dripping wet. Lionhead *A patch has been released, however, some bugs (such as the missing spouse bug and the freezing bug) still remain. *A patch was released in January of 2009 that fixed all the bugs listed above. (It is unknown whether the bed bug or the elevation bug still remain). the glowing trail bug and pistol bug have not been fixed by this patch. Possible Bug Fixes #Clear your Xbox 360 cache. #Connect your Xbox 360 to the internet and download any updates for Fable II. #Install Fable II to your Xbox 360 hardrive (this resolves almost all bugs). Category:Bugs